Float
by Xx.Right.Here.xX
Summary: Sometimes yo have to quit swimming and float. Naitly. Re-uploaded.


**Here's an re-uploaded version of "Float". I hope you like it!**

**Float:A Naitlyn Story**

**Sometimes, you have to quit swimming and float. AU-ish.**

**Hey, so this is my first actual one-shot (I normally write song-fics). I really hope you like it because I'm nervous about it. It's a little cheesy, but totally sweet and I think it describes the characters perfectly. It's my take on how Nate and Caitlyn would get together after the second movie. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything but the plot. Please Enjoy! And Review!**

Float- A Naitlyn Story

Caitlyn Geller was known for beyond crazy ideas, neon colors, and true friendship. She was most certainly not known for running away, avoiding people, and crying when confronted, especially when confronted about a boy by the boy. Yet here she was, tear stained face and all, trying to run away from Nate.

"What is up with you?" he screamed.

And that's when it hit him, literally. She slapped him. But the worst part was when she realized she had slapped him. At first it felt good, but a second later she immediately regretted what she had done.

"Oh my gosh" she squeaked. She reached for the red print on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine" he gently pushed her hand away. She was still shaking as she bit her lip. He sighed. "Are you?" he asked her. She looked at him, her eyes filled with regret.

Silence. That was what she had obtained between them for a while, and now, she wasn't so sure she wanted to keep it that way. But she was still debating in her mind whether or not to speak. But she shook her head, knowing he had a right to know.

He sighed once more. "Caity, what's wrong?"

The tears spilled out of her eyes. "Do you promise to listen?" she sniffed.

"When have I not?" he agreed.

She led him to the end of the dock, and they sat there beside each other, the fiery sunset giving them an orangeish outline. They let their bare feet dangle in the water, allowing small fish to nibble at their toes.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Everything" she breathed. "Nothing is how I want it. Not camp, not summer, not us."

"Do you not want us to be friends?" he asked.

"Of course I do!" she clarified. "I love our friendship, but lately, we've had no time for each other. Your always busy with Dana," she tried to hide the venom in her voice. "And, I've been busy helping Mitchie and discovering new artist to produce. So, it doesn't matter."

"Is that what this about?" he wondered. "You could've told me you missed our time together!"

"But I couldn't!" her voice slightly elevated. "You are so happy when you're with her! What kind of friend would I be if I destroyed your happiness?"

"I would've been fine if you had asked for some time!"

"But I wouldn't have been!" she cried. It was darker now, and the moon present along with the faint background music of the campfire jam. However, it was silent between the two. Caitlyn sniffed. "I don't think you understand how I feel. It's not jealousy, or loneliness. It's scared and sadness."

"Over what?" Nate asked.

"That doesn't matter!" she snapped. She avoided pouring her secrets out.

"I think it does!" he argued.

"Please don't argue with me" she begged. His eyes became softer at the desperation of his voice, and once again, it fell silent.

Her heavy breathing was the only relevant sound that was hearable. She sighed, ready to face her fear. "I feel like I'm swimming in a lake of uncertainty, and depression" she admitted. "And I can't keep swimming much longer!"

Even in the moonlight, he could see her tear stained face. So he offered her advice. "Stop swimming" he told her, "and float."

"Huh?" she was confused.

"Stop trying to solve other people's problems and just relax" he clarified.

"But it's my problem!"

"No it's not!" he took her hands. "It's mine. I should have never have let it get this far."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I'm swimming in my own sea of uncertainty. Dana is just an inflatable float that's going to deflate any second now. But I keep holding onto her because I'm afraid the real float will reject me. "I'm always so close to her, but I'm so scared."

"The why-" but it was too late for her to asked a question. His lips were already on hers.

When he broke for air, Caitlyn was just dazed. "I'm sorry" he apologized for his lack of patience.

"Don't be" she breathed. "This float is strong and it's not going anywhere."

**Please, Please, Pleeeeaaaaassse Review!**


End file.
